


The Green Light

by KaeltheAnimator



Category: Mystery Skulls Gang
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, it's a mix of sad and happy and cute and omg im dying what is this!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeltheAnimator/pseuds/KaeltheAnimator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meet Lewis the purple boy who yell spanish profanity (don't tell his parents) and Arthur's first friend. Also meeting a little bit of Lewis's Mother the Kickass mama.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur never truly liked the attic. It was always so cold and there was something horrible waiting for him up there. That only added to fact that that place is where his mother died. He still remembers the day he came home from his Uncle Lance’s to see policemen and an ambulance at his house sirens blaring. At first, he was excited he had never seen them so close up before. Arthur didn't know why Uncle Lance look so scared though, that is, till his father came running out the house screaming at the top of his lungs. His father looked deranged and so angry shouting “This is all that little bastards fault, I should’ve had it aborted when I had the chance!!!! I’ll kill it! I’ll kill it!”. 

Uncle Lance had taken him back to his home then it was only a few days later that he figured out his mother killed herself in the attic. It was heartbreaking but Arthur knew what really happened but he couldn't tell there was a demon in the attic no one would believe him a child. He remembered sometimes the day he first met it he was only five years old at the time but it would forever be carved in his mind as one of the most traumatizing moments in his life. It started with a voice raspy like a smoker’s and a light sickly green it would always be there below the pull down stairs that led to the attic. The voice wasn't mean but strange like it was taunting and flirting you at the same time.

Being such a young child Arthur was more intrigued than scared he would always try to find a way into the attack but his mother would stop him. She was so scared when almost did pull down the cord to the stairwell. He still remembered how she cried at him or rather the thing up there “Please don’t take him. I already gave up myself for him. Please don’t take my baby too!” Arthur always wanted to know who she was talking to up there so he was determined to go to the attic. It was in the middle of the night his mom and dad were out and his babysitter was asleep. He saw the green light flowing below the attic and heard the raspy voice slowly beckoning him without a single thought of what was up there trying to find a way to get up to the attic finally he made his move.

Arthur pulled a chair from another room underneath the stairwell he pulled it enough that he could crawl through but it wouldn't fold all the way down and alert the babysitter. After he finally made it he noticed that besides from being cold it really wasn't all that or so he thought. He looked around for the green light and listened for the voice but found that there was nothing it completely silent and so so dark. Then he heard it laughing right in his ear it was scary but when Arthur turned around to climb back down he couldn’t he was stuck in the attack something had closed the stairwell and he was all alone. Finally, he had fallen asleep after crying for hours and trying again and again to wake up the babysitter but he was to tired and slipped off into a fitful slumber.

He didn’t feel it when his shirt was moved off his shoulder or see the green light that began to glow softly there. He didn’t hear the rasping voice chuckling “You’re mine. You’re going   
to be all mine. Pretty boy.” What he did feel was when the entity bit him. He jolted awake screaming so loudly it woke the baby sitter. All hell broke loose then even though the demon was gone the damage was done. Arthur was never the same he was filed with constant fear.


	2. Meeting a Purple Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Lewis the purple boy who yell spanish profanity (don't tell his parents) and Arthur's first friend. Also meeting a little bit of Lewis's Mother the Kickass mama.

It was a few months later in fact that his mother committed suicide. They both seemed only a distant memory now as a real hell had fallen upon Arthur. Somehow, his father had gotten full custody of him the lawyers blamed his “outburst” as a natural reaction to his sudden predicament and said it didn’t mean anything. They were very very wrong, Arthur soon learned that the best way to survive was by acting as if he didn’t exist. 

His father’s sudden love of alcohol and beating him whenever he did see Arthur was what finally broke Arthur. It’s what made him the man he is today a coward that rarely cared for himself. He soon began to learn that the best way to survive was to wait for tomorrow. It was like a cycle get up, get dressed, try to steal food, go to school, go home, get ready for bed, repeat all the while looking out for his father. Soon, his father forgot all about the little boy who lived in his house and began to bring women over. That was the worst part for Arthur that his own father couldn’t even remember his own mother.

Two years later when Arthur was 8 he hit an all time low, he didn’t really care about surviving and only came to school because he was afraid they would call his dad. He was well known only by the bullies as someone to pick on. Today though would be different something would happen that would change his life for the best. Arthur was going to school just like any other day when he heard them the bullies. He didn’t usually care about them but last night his father had found him and in his alcohol induced raged beat him till he could find a way to lock himself in the bathroom. He didn’t want to deal with this but there was nothing he could do he whimpered when the two boys came closer to him and he knew that he was going to have an adding to his collection of bruises until…. (suspense blah blah blah shut up it’s too late for this but i wanted to do it)

Until, out of no where a boy wearing nothing but purple and with a purple pompadour to match came barreling out of nowhere. He was huge and yelling what could’ve been spanish at the bullies no matter it seemed to scare them away. When Arthur truly looked at the boy he was staring at him at first he thought the boy was bad too but seeing how his eyes showed nothing but care he quickly made a sheepish smile at the boy. 

“Thank you” Arthur whispered ducking his head. He squeaked when the boy grabbed him by the shoulder “Are you alright my name is Lewis. Did they beat you up before I got here?” Arthur wasn’t used to this kind of attention and it didn’t help that the shoulder the boy no Lewis grabbed was the one that got bitten. “No it wasn’t them who did this.. uhmm. I’m Arthur”, it didn’t seem to be a good answer from the look Lewis was giving him or the fact he was now dragging him by the arm in the opposite direction of school.

“W-where are you taking me?!, Arthur practically wailed. “Moma always says to take friends who are hurt badly to her no matter what”, the purple boy matter-of-factly replied. Arthur was struck speechless he barely knew Lewis and yet they were already friends. His struggles if any stopped altogether as he was led to a different part of town. Arthur was in fact you could say happy till he came up the sidewalk in front of a restaurant. What really scared him was the woman on the door step. She appeared to be very angry and was staring daggers at them. He flinched when he felt his hand squeezed, Arthur had already forgotten Lewis was holding it. “It’s okay, moma won’t be scary once you get to know her, and when I tell her why we aren’t at school.” Lewis smiled sheepishly after that and blushed, it was so funny that it got Arthur to giggle. Arthur was beginning to think he really liked this purple boy named Lewis his... friend.


End file.
